Je t'aime
by Usagi-chan524
Summary: « Je t’aime ». Trois mots que je ne pourrai jamais te dire... Attention Deathfic... SasuSaku et mention de NaruHina


**Titre: Je t'aime**

**Résumé: «Je t'aime». Trois mots que je ne pourrai jamais te dire.**

**Genre: Drame, ****deathfic**

**Couples: ****SasukexSakura**** (couple en premier-plan) et ****NarutoxHinata**** (couple secondaire)**

**Droits: J'aimerais bien dire que les personnages de ****Naruto**** m'appartiennent tous, mais ça serait mentir T.T. Mais bon, les personnages appartiennent à ****Masashi****Kishimoto**

**One-****shot****: Je t'aime:**

Sakura regarda son ange qui dormait tout près d'elle. Dieu du ciel qu'il était beau lorsqu'il dormait avec sa petite face d'enfant. Oui, Sasuke Uchiwa ressemblait vraiment à un enfant lorsqu'il dormait. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses regarda à droite pour porter un regard à son petit cadran qu'elle avait reçu quelques semaines plus tôt pour son 20eme anniversaire. Il était rose avec des tâches de chakra vertes. C'était Tsunade qui le lui avait donné. L'élève de Tsunade poussa un long soupir. C'était déjà l'heure. Dans exactement deux heures il partirait. Ça l'embêtait beaucoup, mais bon, elle pouvait toujours se dire que le point positif dans tout ça c'était qu'après, ils auraient enfin la paix et qu'ils pourraient vivre tranquillement leur petite vie d'amour, et peut-être, penser à fonder une famille, mais pour l'instant, mieux ne valait y penser.

La jeune médic-nin fut sortit de ses pensées par un grognement à côté d'elle. Son beau brun venait tout juste de se réveiller.

-Il est quelle heure? Grogna-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.-8 heures.

Il se frotta frénétiquement les yeux pour chasser les dernières marques de son sommeil et lorsqu'il reposa ses yeux sur Sakura, il vit des larmes perler le long de ses douces joues pâles et mourir sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il eut un horrible pincement au cœur et il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la consoler, mais, il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Pas avant d'être sûr de qu'est-ce qui adviendrait sur le champ de bataille.

-Sakura… ne pleure pas, tout ira bien…

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui… il ne m'arrivera rien…

Il plongea ses yeux noirs dans les deux yeux émeraude de son ancienne coéquipière. Il se frappa mentalement. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Pas maintenant en tout cas, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui!

-Je t'aime… murmura la jeune femme.

Pas encore! Si elle savait seulement combien elle le mettait dans une position difficile lorsqu'elle lui disait ça!

-Pourquoi tu ne me le dis jamais Sasuke?

Oups! Que pouvait-il répondre à ça? Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. «Parce que j'ai peur de mourir au combat!». Ça lui aurait brisé le cœur.

-Hn…

«Très bonne réponse Sasuke! Maintenant elle va croire que tu te fiches éperdument d'elle alors que tu serais prêt à donner ta vie pour elle!»

Elle le regarda avec des yeux tristes qui lui firent perdre tous ses sens. Comment pouvait-il seulement lui résister?

-Il va falloir que je parte, dit-il comme pour éviter le sujet.Il se leva et prit son chandail qui traînait par terre avec les vêtements de Sakura et commença à s'habiller en rougissant légèrement en voyant les sous-vêtements de son aimée.

-Sasuke?

-Hn?...

Il enfila son pantalon et attrapa son sac de ninja dans lequel était placés toutes ses armes et autres items de ninjas plus quelques baumes que Sakura avait spécialement préparé pour lui.

Elle se releva rapidement et lui attrapa un coude pour le retourner pour ensuite plaquer timidement sa bouche sur celle du garçon.

-S'il-te-plaît, restes avec moi jusqu'à ce que tu partes… supplia-t-elle.

Le jeune homme la contempla un instant, nue devant elle. Au lieu de rougir, elle faisait l'innocente. Elle ne savait pas combien elle était désirable. Commençant à se rendre compte de ses pensées, il rougit violemment, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme et ne fit qu'augmenter le désir de Sasuke de la prendre maintenant.

Brutalement, il colla sa bouche à celle de la kunoïchi. Il y prenait plaisir, mais, une pensée noire vint gâcher cet instant magique. Et s'il ne revenait pas vivant de cette bataille de ninjas? Comment réagirait Sakura? Autant mieux ne pas aller plus loin et tout arranger avec elle en rentrant, enfin, s'il rentrait un jour…

Il se fit violence et détacha sa bouche de la médic-nin qui poussa un gémissement plaintif.

-Sasuke!

Le shinobi ne l'écouta pas, bien qu'il avait très envie de revenir sur ses pas, et partit sur ce, la laissant désemparée dans son appartement.

---

Sasuke regarda à droite et à gauche dans le pays du sable. Mais bon sang, où pouvait bien être passée ce scélérat de Kisame! Il devait bien être quelque part non? Neji, qui le suivait de près, son byakugan enclenché, lui attrapa un poignet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a Hyûga? Maugréa Sasuke.

-Je l'ai repérer!

L'Uchiwa regarda la direction que lui pointait son ami et vit Kisame emprisonné dans le fameux sarcophage de sable de Gaara.

Les deux jeunes hommes accoururent rapidement vers Gaara et l'empêchèrent d'éclater le membre de l'Akatsuky.

-Attends Gaara! Ne le tue pas!

Le Kazekage obéit, mais ne lâcha pas son jutsu pour autant.

-Quoi!? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne devrais pas le tuer!? Il a tué Temari! Éructa-t-il, la rage déformant ses traits.

Neji eut un sourire mauvais.

-Oh! Mais tu t'en donneras à cœur-joie après!

Gaara eut à son tour un sourire mauvais.

-Où est ce salopard d'Itachi? Demanda à son tour Sasuke, à Kisame.

Après Neji et Gaara, ce fut au tour de Kisame d'avoir un sourire mauvais.

-Tu ne le sais pas? Fit-il innocemment. Il est partit à Konoha, ruiné ta vie!

«Ruinée ma vie? Ruinée ma vie? Ruinée ma vie! Oh merde! Sakura!»

Et il partit sur ce à la course sous un bruit des plus désagréables. Gaara venait d'exécuter son jutsu.

---

Sasuke entra en trombe dans son appartement. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard!

Il se mit à courir partout dans les pièces, suivi par Neji. Le survivant du massacre Uchiwa faisait tellement de bruit qu'il n'avait pas entendu un sanglot étouffé. Sakura, était vivante!

Le shinobi ordonna au cousin d'Hinata d'enclencher son byakugan, chose qu'il fit rapidement. Peu de temps après, ils étaient rendus dans la pièce.

Hinata était étendue par terre et sanglotait. Un corps semblant sans vie était en dessous d'elle et un autre était tout près, lui aussi semblant sans vie. Les deux jeunes hommes s'approchèrent doucement de la jeune médic-nin et virent qu'elle était couchée par-dessus le corps de son mari, Naruto. Ils eurent un grand choc au cœur et Hinata, qui les avaient entendus venir, se releva difficilement pour bafouiller milles excuses devant l'Uchiwa qui ne savait que faire.

-Sasuke-kun… i-il m'a pr-pris Nar-Naruto…

Puis, elle explosa en larmes dans les bras de son cousin qui se trouvait tout près.

-Hinata! Fit un peu durement l'Uchiwa en lançant un regard plus que méprisant au corps de son défunt frère. Où est Sakura?

Les émotions se confondaient dans sa tête. Il ne savait plus que penser. Son frère, le meurtrier de sa famille, de Naruto, venait d'être tuer, il devait le détester non? Alors pourquoi ressentait-il à présent ce grand vide dans son cœur qui le rongeait? Parce qu'il ne l'avait pas lui-même tuer?

-El-elle est dans la piè-ce d'à côté…

-Neji, occupes-toi d'elle!

L'Hyûga acquiesça et berça doucement sa cousine contre son cœur pour l'appaiser.

Sasuke lui, se dirigea rapidement vers la pièce qu'Hinata lui avait désignée. Sakura allait-elle bien?

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce, il sentit son cœur prêt à exploser. Sakura était par terre, ses cheveux et ses habits recouverts de sang. Elle haletait difficilement. Le jeune homme se précipita vers elle.

-Sakura!

L'élève de Tsunade ouvrit difficilement les yeux et fit un sourire au garçon qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde.

-Sakura… tiens-bon, on va trouver quelqu'un!

-…

-Sakura!

-Non… fit-elle faiblement en toussotant du sang. C'est dé…jà trop tard…

-Non, il n'est jamais trop tard, on peut toujours demander à Hinata!

-Non… elle… elle a déjà… essayer…

Sasuke prit l'une des mains de la jeune femme et la recouvrit de baisers-papillon.

-Sasuke?...

Il serra un peu plus fort la main de son aimée, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il avait compris.

-Je… je t'aime…

Sa poitrine ralentit lentement et son cœur s'arrêta de battre brutalement. Sasuke, qui venait de comprendre l'ironie de la situation dit haut et fort:

-Moi aussi je t'aime! Sakura reviens!

Il éclata en sanglot sur la femme de sa vie. Dans sa poche, la bague qu'il lui réservait lui faisait comme un froid. Il avait eut peur de lui dire «je t'aime», trois mots si faciles à dire, trois mots qu'elle méritait amplement, tout ça parce qu'il avait peur de ne jamais revenir de la guerre. Maintenant, il comprenait amèrement son erreur. Pour la première fois de sa vie il savait réellement ce qu'était l'amour. L'amour qu'on ne portait qu'à une seule personne dans sa vie, l'amour qu'on venait de lui enlever…

**Alors, vous aimez? J'espère que oui, parce que j'y ai réfléchit longtemps avant de le poster. Je l'ai spécialement faite parce que, comme Sakura, j'espère qu'un jour mon Roméo me dise «Je t'aime». Et que, justement, l'amour que je lui porte est entrain de me détruire, alors n'attendez pas qu'il soit trop tard pour dire «Je t'aime».**

**Reviews pw****ease?**

**Kiss**

**Tenten-chan524**


End file.
